


I knew

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the hil, eh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I knew

## I knew

by silvina

Author's website:  <http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul/index2.html>

Standard Disclaimer. Ummm, I forgot what I was going to say. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

* * *

Did they honestly think no one would notice? 

Okay, let me rephrase. Did they honestly think _I_ wouldn't notice. My detectives are the best at what they do, but even they won't see something they're trying hard not to see. Besides, even if you could ignore Jim's stupid grin, there was no ignoring the way he was walking. I almost had to laugh when he ambled in. Jim's no cowboy, but he sure walked like one. Thought about offering him the cushion of my chair, but I figured I like my head right where it is . . . attached to the rest of my body. 

I took it easy on him the rest of the day and kept him standing. I know, I've been there. (Don't ask because I'm not telling.) 

Really I just marveled at the responsibility that had made him come in that day. I gotta remember to find a way to ask Blair if that's a Sentinel thing or just a Jim thing. I'm guessing both. 

Its about time though, so I call him into my office. I flash a grin of my own when he sits down with a little groan, and from the growl I know he caught the tail end of it. I keep grinning and keep my hands visible at all times until he relaxes. He does finally, and just as I'm praising myself for being able to control him, I realize that Blair's at the station. 

He's stopped at Brown's desk, talking to H and Rafe. I better get on with it before I lose the chance. 

"Are you happy with him?" 

"What the hell? Of course I-" 

Oops. Didn't mean to insinuate that Blair wouldn't. "Good." 

Blair's headed this way, and he's looking a little worried. Quickly then. 

"Dismissed, detective." 

Out of the corner of my eye I catch Blair's face and know that he heard me. As he walks up to us his hand goes to Jim's arm in a gesture I've seen several times when he's trying to keep Jim from zoning. This time, though, I'm not sure who it's for. 

"Thursday. Don't let me see you hear before then." 

"Thanks Simon." 

"Simon?" 

"Every couple should get a honeymoon, Sandburg. Get out of my sight." 

Every now and then, it's good being the Captain. 

* * *

End I knew by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
